starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Гривус
|Цвет волос=Чёрный |Вес=159 килограммStar Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams |Цвет глаз=Золотой |Имплантанты=Киборг, прежними остались лишь мозг, глаза и некоторые внутренние органы |Эпоха=Восход Империи |Принадлежность=*КалиЛабиринт зла *Межгалактический банковский клан *Конфедерация независимых систем |Учителя=Дуку }} Генерал Гривус ( ), настоящее имя Кимаен джай Шилал — мужчина, калишец, верховный главнокомандующий Армией дроидов Конфедерации независимых систем во времена Войн клонов. Родившийся на планете Кали и впервые проявивший свои незаурядный талант военачальника во время Хакской войны генерал Гривус, наряду с графом Дуку, Нутом Ганреем и Погглем Меньшим, был одним из лидеров сепаратистов. Гривус прославился своей ненавистью к джедаям и лично убил более ста из них, забрав себе в качестве трофеев их световые мечи. Биография Ранние годы жизни Рондеру Задолго до рождения Кимаена джай Шилала его родная планета подверглась нападению насекомоподобной расы ям'рии, которая находилась на более высоком уровне технологического развития, чем калишцы. Ям'рии завоевали много планет, в частности, Товарскл и Зянт. Они использовали ресурсы завоёванных миров для торговли, а сами планеты колонизировали. Поскольку на пустынной Кали практически не было никакого ценного минерального сырья, ям’рии решили превратить в торговый ресурс самих калишцев, завоевав их. Так началась Хакская война, получившая название в честь родной планеты ям’рии. Самих захватчиков калишцы также стали называть хаками. 180px|thumb|left|Гривус во время [[Хакская война|Хакской войны]] Кимаен джай Шилал родился в мире, который воевал уже больше ста лет. Калишцы постоянно поднимали восстания. Воевали все предки мальчика, сражаясь открыто или отстреливая ям’рии по одному; вольнолюбивый дух естественным образом вселился и в душу юного Кимаена. С юных лет отец учил его обращению с винтовкой, и вскоре мальчик стал прекрасным снайпером. К восьми годам он убил более сорока ям'рии. После смерти своего отца, погибшего в сражении, он унаследовал маску, сделанную из черепа мьюмуу, которую он с тех пор практически не снимал. К 22 годам он убил стольких захватчиков, что стал для своих людей героем, подобным полубогу. Примерно в это же время он познакомился с Рондеру лидж Каммар — женщиной, ставшей его самым близким другом и, возможно, его единственной любовью. Она носила маску из черепа караббака и была мастером-мечником. Природа их отношений неясна, некоторые считали Рондеру сводной сестрой Кимаена, прочие думали, что она была его возлюбленной. По легенде, Кимаен предвидел её появление в одном из своих снов, в котором он охотился в канбальских джунглях на дикого мьюмуу. В этом сне он убивал мьюмуу с помощью меча Лиг — традиционного оружия калишцев. Кимаен был столь захвачен своим сном, что отправился в джунгли, дабы видение стало правдой. Там он впервые увидел Рондеру, вооружённую двумя мечами Лиг, и понял, что охотником из его сна была именно она. На основании этой легенды калишцы объявили, что Кимаен и Рондеру были воплощениями Сновидца и Снящегося из загадочной легенды о Шилал. thumb|180px|right|Кимаен и [[Рондеру лидж Каммар|Рондеру на ступенях храма Шрупак]] Кимаен и Рондеру провели несколько лет вместе, сражаясь бок о бок с захватчиками. Она учила его бою на мечах, а он показывал ей, как обращаться с винтовкой Czerka Outland. В одном сражении у берегов моря Дженуваа, когда им пришлось разделиться, Рондеру погибла. Её изувеченное острыми конечностями ям’рии тело было унесено волнами. Эта смерть стала ударом, от которого Кимаен так и не смог оправиться. Он отправился в паломничество к священному для его народа острову Абесми, чтобы вымолить у богов возможность ещё раз увидеть Рондеру. Боги ничего не ответили на его мольбы, и он вернулся к своим людям. В попытке забыть Рондеру Кимаен взял себе десять жён, которые впоследствии родили ему тридцать детей. Это не помогло избавиться ему от тоски по Рондеру, и тогда он сменил себе имя в знак того, что вечно будет оплакивать её. Отныне он стал называться Гривусом (англ. grievous — печальный, скорбный). Окончание Хакской войны Через некоторое время Гривус стал самым известным и самым жестоким военачальником калишцев. Набранные им воины, Извошра, убивали ям’рии тысячами, и в скором времени те были вынуждены покинуть планету. Не удовлетворившись достигнутым, Гривус начал захватывать колонии ям’рии, уничтожая всё на своем пути и не делая исключений для гражданских лиц и объектов. После того как его войска захватили планету Товарскл, ям’рии в союзе с Торговой федерацией обратились за помощью к Республике. Республиканский судебный департамент, приняв во внимание просьбу Торговой Федерации, послал на Товарскл команду джедаев, во главе которой находились мастера Т'чука Д'ун и Джммаар. Под давлением Сената было принято решение о незаконности действий калишцев, им приказали вернуть миры-колонии ям’рии и выплатить огромный штраф. Так бесславно закончилась Хакская война, и генералу Гривусу вместе с его элитой «Извошра» пришлось вернуться на Кали. Служба у Межгалактического Банковского клана У Кали, война на которой продолжалась более ста лет, не было возможности выплатить свои долги. Вскоре на ней начался голод, и Гривусу пришлось наблюдать, как медленно умирают его жёны и дети. Через некоторое время на Кали прибыл председатель Межгалактического банковского клана Сэн Хилл, который предложил выплатить часть долгов Кали в обмен на то, что Гривус станет служить его клану. Гривусу претила идея работать пугалом для конкурентов МГБК, но, разумеется, он согласился на предложение Сэна Хилла. Своих воинов он оставил на Кали и принял под командование небольшую армию дроидов, принадлежавшую клану. В скором времени он доказал свою эффективность, взыскав долг «Орд Мантелл» Банковскому клану и захватив компанию Phlut Design Systems. Ему не хватало его прежней армии, но, хотя МГБК отказался нанимать других калишцев, с согласия графа Дуку Сэн Хилл предоставил Гривусу новую модель боевых дроидов IG-100 «МагнаСтражей». Несмотря на то, что вначале Гривус был весьма разочарован новой моделью дроидов, дальнейшие улучшения их программного обеспечения позволили ему обучить их сражаться почти так же хорошо, как его «Извошра».История генерала Гривуса: военачальник Рождение киборга Уничтожение «Мученика» thumb|left|130px|Гривус после крушения «Мученика» Через какое-то время, проведённое на службе МГБК, генерал Гривус узнал, что ям’рии осквернили воинские захоронения калишцев на одной из планет-колоний и что Республика предпочла не заметить этот акт вандализма. Он нарушил свою договоренность с МГБК и вернулся на Кали, чтобы возглавить новую войну с ям’рии. Сэн Хилл не был удивлён этим поступком. Некоторое время он размышлял над возможностью убийства Гривуса, но потом всё же решил отказаться от подобных планов, поскольку боялся ответных действий генерала в случае, если тот выживет при покушении. Вместо этого он и джеонозийский эрцгерцог Поггль Меньший, заручившись поддержкой графа Дуку, придумали другой план, более сложный и хитрый. В корабль генерала Гривуса под названием «Мученик» была заложена ионная бомба, которая взорвалась в тот момент, когда корабль пролетал над морем Дженува. Все летевшие на этом корабле, за исключением самого Гривуса, погибли при взрыве; генерала подобрал корабль Дуку. Граф с помощью ситской техники оглушения сердца ввёл Гривуса в состояние стазиса и поручил «МагнаСтражам» перевезти его на Джеонозис. Трансформация 180px|thumb|right| Изувеченный Гривус пришел в себя в бакта-камере на Джеонозисе. Сэн Хилл предложил ему возглавить новую армию дроидов, самую большую, которую когда-либо видела Галактика, в обмен пообещав прекратить голод на Кали, но с единственным условием — Гривус должен был стать киборгом. Гривус ответил, что не видит смысла в том, чтобы драться за Конфедерацию. После того как пытки не возымели действия, на Джеонозис были доставлены уцелевшие жёны и дети Гривуса. Чтобы спасти их жизни, генерал согласился на все условия Банковского клана, попросив только оставить ему его собственные глаза, мозг и некоторые внутренние органы. Учёные эрцгерцога Поггля Меньшего поместили органическую часть Гривуса в дюраниевый корпус, напоминавший своей формой древних боевых дроидов Кратов и способный выдержать выстрел из лазерной пушки истребителя. Руки Гривуса имели сдвоенные суставы и могли разделяться на две части: таким образом, у киборга стало четыре трёхпалых верхних конечности, в каждой из которых он способен был держать оружие. Его нижние конечности были оснащены когтями и репульсорами на голенях, чтобы дать ему способность перемещаться по вертикальным плоскостям. Как и было обещано, Гривусу оставили его собственные глаза, только слегка модифицировав их, чтобы приспособить к новым возможностям. Также киборг вырезал себе новую маску, которая напоминала маску его отца, сделанную из черепа мьюмуу. Ещё ученым Поггля Меньшего пришлось модифицировать мозг Гривуса; они убрали некоторые воспоминания и изменили его психику, сделав ещё более отважным и жестоким. Частью эксперимента по созданию Гривуса-киборга стало переливание ему крови мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса. Эта кровь помогла ему выжить во время транспортировки на Джеонозис и трансформации. Однако генерал был глубоко уязвлён тем, что, несмотря на постоянные переливания крови, богатой мидихлорианами, он так и не стал чувствителен к Силе. Но для Сэна Хилла и учёных Джеонозиса весь эксперимент стал неслыханной удачей. Кимаен джай Шилал стал тем генералом Гривусом, которого позднее ГолоНет назовёт «Убийцей рыцарей». Через несколько лет похожая техника будет использована, чтобы превратить Энакина Скайуокера в Дарта Вейдера.Эпизод III: Месть ситов Граф Дуку сделал генерала Гривуса Верховным Главнокомандующим армией дроидов и подарил ему его первый световой меч, некогда принадлежавший мастеру-джедаю Сайфо-Диасу. Несмотря на все преимущества его нового тела, любое напоминание о том, что он был наполовину дроидом, было для Гривуса оскорблением. Так, когда граф Дуку заметил, что получить в дар световой меч для дроида есть дело неслыханное, Гривус в ярости уничтожил нескольких «МагнаСтражей», сказав затем историческое: «Я не дроид. Я генерал Гривус». Войны клонов Джеонозис и Хайпори Впервые генералу Гривусу пришлось попробовать свои силы в битве на Джеонозисе, где он защищал лидеров сепаратистов от джедаев и клонов. После того как он собственными руками убил мастера-джедая Ур-Сему Ду, граф Дуку предложил обучить его фехтованию на световых мечах. Вскоре генерал освоил все семь классических форм фехтования — вплоть до Макаши и Джуйо. thumb|220px|Гривус на [[Хайпори]] Генерал Гривус впервые открыл лицо перед республиканскими клонами и джедаями на планете Хайпори спустя четыре месяца после битвы на Джеонозисе. Командуя огромной армией дроидов, Гривус полностью уничтожил солдат-клонов и взял в кольцо группу из семи уцелевших джедаев. Первой жертвой калишского киборга стал генерал-джедай Даакман Баррек, успевший однако, отправить сигнал о помощи республиканским силам на Муунилинсте. Шестеро других джедаев — Ки-Ади-Мунди, Шаак Ти, Эйла Секура, Ша'а Ги, К'Крук и Тарр Сейрр — оказались в ловушке внутри корпуса сбитого республиканского крейсера типа «Аккламатор». Окружив крейсер полчищами боевых супердроидов B2, генерал Гривус обратился к джедаям и пообещал даровать им смерть воинов. Когда один из джедаев, молодой и неопытный падаван Ша'а Ги, сделал попытку выбежать из крейсера, киборг убил его молниеносным ударом своих когтистых лап. После убийства Ги генерал незаметно забрался на крейсер, спрыгнул на землю, активировал два своих клинка и сошёлся с остальными пятью джедаями в ожесточённой дуэли на световых мечах. thumb|left|250px|Гривус против Ки-Ади-Мунди, Шаак Ти, К'Крука, Тарра Сейрра и Эйлы Секуры. Поначалу Гривус выбрал своей целью Ки-Ади-Мунди и начал теснить его чередой стремительных и мощных ударов мечами. Мунди отправил в сторону генерала мощный толчок Силы, но тот быстро отбежал в сторону, забрался на близлежащую стену, оттолкнулся от неё в сторону джедаев и сбил их с ног образовавшейся ударной волной. Гривус нанёс К'Круку тяжёлое ранение в живот, защитился от телекинеза Шаак Ти, схватил своей когтистой лапой голову Тарра Сейрра и размозжил её мощнейшим ударом о землю. Отбросив в кучу обломков труп Сейрра и раненую Эйлу Секуру, Гривус приступил к двум оставшимся джедаям, Ки-Ади-Мунди и Шаак Ти. После непродолжительной дуэли с обоими джедаями Гривус пнул Ки-Ади-Мунди в кучу мусора и начал теснить Шаак Ти ударами обоих своих мечей. Шаак Ти мужественно защищалась, но была разоружена и отброшена в кучу обломков. Когда Ки-Ади-Мунди выбрался из обломков и попытался вернуть себе световой меч при помощи Силы, но Гривус наступил на его оружие своей когтистой ногой и оставил старого джедая с пустыми руками. Подивившись молниеносной реакции Гривуса, Мунди притянул к себе один из трофейных мечей, висевших на его поясе. Киборг крепко ухватил световой меч Мунди своей левой ногой и начал теснить пожилого джедая ударами сразу трёх клинков. thumb|250px|Гривус убивает республиканских ЭРК-солдат. Республиканские силы на Муунилинсте незамедлительно откликнулись на сигнал бедствия с Хайпори и отправили туда элитных республиканских коммандос под командованием капитана Фордо. Их СНДК подлетел к сбитому республиканскому крейсеру спустя некоторое время после начала поединка Ки-Ади-Мунди и Гривуса. Фордо и его коммандос подоспели к месту поединка в тот самый момент, когда киборг во второй раз обезоружил своего противника и ужё занёс над ним руку для смертельного удара. Элитные республиканские коммандос открыли по Гривусу сильнейший огонь и вынудили его оставить свою жертву недобитой. Пробежав несколько метров по потолку, калишский киборг спрыгнул вниз и порубил на куски чётырех коммандос. По приказу Фордо на место сражения экстренно прибыл СНДК и обратил Гривуса в бегство своими бластерными пушками и ракетами. После того, Ки-Ади-Мунди, Шаак Ти, Эйла Секура и клоны покинули роковую планету на СНДК, Гривус нашёл световой меч побеждённого К'Крука и присоединил его к своей коллекции. Гривус отнёсся к бегству джедаев чуть ли не равнодушно и насмешливо заявил, что они лишь «оттягивают неизбежное». Битва при Надиеме thumb|left|180px|Гривус на Надиеме. Спустя месяц после битвы при Хайпори армия дроидов под командованием генерала Гривуса произвела атаку на горную планету Надием. Вскоре после начала сепаратистского вторжения падаван Баррисс Оффи обрушила одну из гор на армию Гривуса и похоронила под обломками более половины его боевых дроидов. Тем временем мастер-джедай Сэси Тийн прибыл на орбиту планеты во главе крупного флота и запер силы сепаратистов в смертельную ловушку. Перед тем, как покинуть Надием на своём личном истребителе «Бездушный I», генерал Гривус изувечил мастера-джедая Б'дарда Тоуна и убил его падавана Зефата'ру'тора. Дуэль с Вентресс и Дурджем Через полгода после битвы на Джеонозисе граф Дуку решил устроить испытание для генерала, заставив его драться со своей Тёмной служительницей Асажж Вентресс и наёмником Дурджем на борту принадлежавшей графу космической станции «Лезвие». Не сумев обнаружить его местоположение, Вентресс и Дурдж разделились, чтобы попытаться схватить его на галерее. Когда Дурдж заявил, что ему не нравится это задание, Гривус схватил наёмника за горло и отправил его в свободный полёт через несколько переходов галереи. Вентресс попыталась найти Гривуса, взобравшись на подвешенное к потолку чучело дракона, но киборг сбросил её оттуда при помощи своего электропосоха. Дурдж успел поймать Вентресс за талию и вместе с ней напал на Гривуса. После того, как киборг отбросил Вентресс в сторону стеклянной вазы, Дурдж опутал его горло магна-боло и позволил своей напарнице напасть на генерала сзади. Вскоре Гривус вынес от Вентресс чувствительный удар парными световыми мечами и был отправлен пинком Дурджа прямо в каменное изваяние графа Дуку, которое тут же разбилось. Когда Дурдж и Вентресс кинулись на противника, чтобы добить его, тот активировал два своих меча и пронзил наёмника насквозь. Зная о том, что физиология расы ген'даев позволяла Дурджу легко переносить подобные раны, Гривус контрольным ударом отсёк ему голову. После непродолжительного поединка с Вентресс генерал схватил Тёмную служительницу за горло и начал душить её до тех пор, пока та не потеряла сознание. После победы над Вентресс и Дурджем Гривус принёс их тела графу Дуку и спросил, нельзя ли выбросить «этот мусор» за борт. Дуку был восхищён успехами своего генерала, но желал терять преданных союзников и приказал ему поместить Дурджа и Вентресс в бакта-камеры. Своей победой Гривус доказал, что достоин носить звание Верховного главнокомандующего армией дроидов сепаратистов."Rogue's Gallery" Выдающиеся ратные подвиги генерала на многочисленных планетах и его необычайная ненависть к джедаям неоднократно упоминались в «Новостях Голонета» и прославили Гривуса на всю Галактику. Его стали называть «Потрошителем рыцарей» и «Злым гением Конфедерации». Фью и Абрегадо thumb|240px|Гривус наблюдает за гибелью флота Пло Куна. В том же году генерал Гривус обзавелся новым флагманом — тяжёлым крейсером типа «Покоритель» под названием «Зловещий». Это могучее супероружие сепаратистов было вооружено двумя ионными пушками, которые выводили из строя всю электронику вражеских кораблей и оставляли их совершенно беззащитными перед лазерным огнём. Под командованием Гривуса «Зловещий» занимался уничтожением республиканских флотилий в различных звёздных системах и никогда не оставлял после себя выживших. После уничтожения республиканской целевой группы генерала-джедая Ареса Нуна в системе Фью Гривус отправился в систему Фью и принял на борту своего флагмана графа Дуку, прибывшего, чтобы понаблюдать за успехами своего лучшего генерала. Мастер-джедай Пло Кун возглавил целевую группу из нескольких звёздных разрушителей типа «Венатор» и отправился в систему Абрегадо, чтобы сразиться там со «Зловещим». Повинуясь приказу генерала Гривуса, дроиды-канониры выстрелили по вражескому флоту из ионных пушек и обезвредили его. После падения вражеских дефлекторных щитов «Зловещий» обстрелял флот противника из лазерных пушек и превратил его в бесформенную груду обломков. thumb|left|250px|Гривус теряет связь с одним из «охотников». После победы над силами Куна граф Дуку приказал Гривусу отправить на поле боя несколько абордажных кораблей типа «Дрох» и ракетных боевых дроидов, чтобы те уничтожили вражеские спасательные капсулы. Потеряв связь с одним из абордажных кораблей, Гривус предположил, что республиканцы всё ещё способны сражаться, и приступил к их поиску. После активации сканеров экипаж «Зловещего» перехватил сигнал некого республиканского дроида и обнаружил, что тот исходил от корабля «Сумерки», пилотируемого рыцарем-джедаем Энакином Скайуокером и его падаваном Асокой Тано. Подобрав Пло Куна и трёх уцелевших клонов, джедаи поспешили скрыться от заметившего их «Зловещего». Граф Дуку предпочитал держать в секрете сведения о «Зловещем» и приказал Гривусу выстрелить по «Сумеркам» из ионных пушек, что и было сделано. Тем не менее, республиканцы успели скрыться в гиперпространстве вместе со сведениями о новом супероружии сепаратистов и положили конец тайному существованию «Зловещего». Смерив Гривуса разочарованным взглядом, Дуку пообещал рассказать о его неудаче своему учителю, Дарту Сидиусу, и оставил расстроенного генерала наедине с его боевыми дроидами. Нападение на республиканский медцентр thumb|280px|Гривус разговаривает с графом Дуку по голографической связи. Вскоре после битвы при Абрегадо флагман Гривуса произвёл атаки на систему Ваник, Ичтор и Вондарк и Ринделлия. Во время этого сражения «Зловещий» парализовал и уничтожил корабли медицинского конвоя, вынуждая их экипаж спасаться в капсулах. Граф Дуку наблюдал за ходом боя по голографической связи и после его окончания передал Гривусу координаты республиканского медицинского центра во Внешнем Кольце, где проходили курс лечения более 60000 солдат-клонов. Дуку приказал Гривусу «избавить клонов от страданий», уничтожив их вместе с медицинским центром. Польщённый оказанным графом Дуку доверием, генерал приказал своим дроидам уничтожить вражеские спасательные капсулы, дорожа своей репутацией безжалостного и непобедимого воина. Путь до медицинского центра требовал большого количества времени, поскольку «Зловещему» нужно было пройти через расположенную рядом с ним туманность Калиида. Гривус был опеспокоен возникшими трудностями и надеялся, что республиканцы не успеют эвакуировать своих раненых клонов. По пути в туманность Калиида с генералом связался граф Дуку и сообщил ему, что республиканцы отправили на перехват «Зловещего» небольшую целевую группу под командованием Энакина Скайуокера. Сит предостерёг Гривуса, что Скайуокера не следует недооценивать, однако генерал самоуверенно полагал, что это Скайуокер его недооценивает. Эскадрилья Скайуокера прорвалась к станции через туманность незадолго до прибытия туда флагмана Гривуса. После появления Скайуокера Гривус натравил на него дроидов-стервятников и приказал канонирам «Зловещего» открыть огонь по пытавшимся покинуть станцию фрегатам. Супероружие обездвижило фрегаты привычным образом и расстреляло их из лазерных пушек. Далее Гривус приказал выстрелить из ионных пушек по эскадрильи Скайуокера, жертвуя сражавшимися с ними стервятниками. Противнику удалось увернуться от выстрела, а вот стервятникам повезло меньше. thumb|left|250px|Гривус наблюдает за обстрелом медицинской станции. Когда Скайуокер собрал возле «Зловещего» свои уцелевшие силы, Гривус приказал открыть огонь по медицинскому центру, решив разобраться с вражеской эскадрильей немного позже. Тем не менее, эскадрилья сумела повредить ионную пушку, и при попытке выстрела та взорвалась, нанеся «Зловещему» очень тяжёлые повреждения. Разъярённый Гривус приказал увести повреждённый «Зловещий» в пространство сепаратистов, но за ним погнались три звёздных разрушителя типа «Венатор» под командованием Оби-Вана Кеноби. Спасаясь от сил республиканцев, генерал связался с графом Дуку и ознакомился с его планом спасения «Зловещего». Учителю графа Дарту Сидиусу удалось заманить в туманность сенатора Падме Амидалу, которую можно было доставить на «Зловещий» в качестве заложницы и тем самым вынудить республиканцев прекратить огонь. Граф посоветовал генералу не усугублять свои предыдущие провалы потерей «Зловещего» и отнестись к полученной возможности серьёзно. Гибель «Зловещего» thumb|280px|Гривус приказывает найти диверсантов. Когда яхта Амидалы вышла из гиперпространства, Гривуса приказал притянуть её в ангар «Зловещего» при помощи луча захвата. Как и предсказывал граф Дуку, после пленения Амидалы республиканские «Венаторы» немедленно прекратили огонь. Гривус приказал привести на мостик корабля бригады ремонтников, а сам отправился поприветствовать пленницу. Добравшись до ангара на реактивном поезде, Гривус взошёл на борт яхты в сопровождении двух боевых дроидов B1 и с ужасом обнаружил там взрывчатку. Оттолкнув от себя дроидов, генерал успел выбежать из яхты до того, как та взорвалась. Хотя генерала накрыло грудой обломков, сам он ничуть не пострадал и вскоре приступил к поискам Амидалы вместе с отрядом боевых дроидов. Во время поисков Гривус узнал о том, что для починки гипердвигателя требовалось гораздо меньше времени, чем предполагалось, и отправился сообщить о этом графу Дуку. На мостике корабля киборг узнал о том, что его дроиды засекли незаконный сигнал связи внутри корабля, но не смогли прочитать его. Разозлённый генерал приказал отслеживать всю связь внутри корабля и в случае успеха привести Амидалу к нему на мостик. Тем временем Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби проникли в ангар «Зловещего» на борту «Сумерек» и встретились с Амидалой в коридоре для реактивного поезда. Кеноби расстался со Скайуокером и Амидалой, чтобы уничтожить корабельный гипердвигатель, но был пойман в ловушку Гривусом и его боевыми дроидами. Киборг приказал дроидам убить джедая, однако тот одолел большую их часть и воспользовался дефлекторным щитом дройдеки, чтобы защитить себя от бластерных выстрелов Гривуса. Используя Силу, Кеноби метнул дройдеку в Гривуса и поспешил скрыться. Отбросив от себя покорёженную дройдеку, Гривус приказал уцелевшим дроидам охранять гипердвигатель, а сам погнался за джедаем. thumb|left|280px|Оби-Ван Кеноби сражается с Гривусом на борту «Зловещего». Гривус обнаружил Кеноби на борту реактивного поезда и скрестил с ним клинки, однако Кеноби не собирался сражаться и начал убегать. Когда генерал сбил Кеноби с ног и приготовился добить его, тот перепрыгнул на другой поезд и вскоре скрылся из поля зрения. Узнав о том, что джедаи и сенатор сбежали со «Зловещего» на борту «Сумерек», Гривус забрался в «Бездушный I» и погнался за ними во главе эскадрильи дроидов-стервятников. Во время космического сражения Гривус получил сообщение о том, что гипердвигатель «Зловещего» в полном порядке, и приказал экипажу корабля выходить в гиперпространство. Не подозревая о том, что перед отбытием Скайуокер повредил навигационный компьютер «Зловещий», экипаж корабля поднял панику, когда тот направил корабль прямо на близлежащий спутник. Видя гибель своего флагмана, побеждённый Гривус прервал сеанс связи с Дуку и увёл свой истребитель в гиперпространство. Победы над Республикой В том же году генерал Гривус столкнулся с силами Энакина Скайуокера и Оби-Вана Кеноби в битве при Аноте и сражении на Бакуре. В конце битвы при Орд-Мантелле киборг сравнял с землёй целый город, чтобы отвлечь джедаев и получить время для эвакуации. Последствия устроенной Гривусом резни были настолько ужасающими, что участвовавший в битве Ки-Ади-Мунди плакал, докладывая Совету об её исходе. Также Гривусу удалось захватить важнейшие гиперпространственные маршруты, ведущие к Беспину, Кесселю и Мон-Каламари. Победы киборга не только поставили под угрозу поставки газа тибанна с Беспина и спайса с Кесселя, но и помешали представителям расы мон-каламари добраться домой для «удовлетворения древнего инстинкта». Битва при Ботавуи thumb|200px|Генерал Гривус командует силами сепаратистов на Фоллине. После череды побед над силами Республики Гривус нацелился на стратегически важную планету Ботавуи, чья коренная раса, ботаны, оказывала немалую помощь республиканской разведке. Когда намерения Гривуса стали известны Высшему совету джедаев, на защиту Ботавуи был отправлен флот из трёх новых разрушителей типа «Венатор» под командованием Энакина Скайуокера и его падавана Асоки Тано. Гривус трижды отрезал Скайуокера от гиперпространственных путей и нанёс его силам незначительный ущерб. Отбившись от киборга, Скайуокер лёг на самый прямой курс и без дальнейших приключений добрался до системы Бот. Приостановив погоню за силами Скайуокера, Гривус получил два дополнительных фрегата типа «Щедрый» и скоординировал нападения на три отдельных участка фронта. Одним из таких участков стала планета Фоллин, обороняемая республиканской целевой группой под командованием джедаев Лобиса Лобина Кидры и Тафашила Аркана. Силы Гривуса уничтожили всю целевую группу и овладели планетой не без помощи графа Дуку и Асажж Вентресс. thumb|left|280px|Гривус во время битвы при Ботавуи. После взятия Фоллина флот генерала Гривуса, представленный шестью фрегатами типа «Щедрый», вошёл в систему Бот. По приказу Гривуса флот прошёл прямо через астероидное поле Ботавуи-Прайма, откуда, как считал генерал, республиканцы не ожидали нападения. Вскоре сепаратистский флот обнаружил три республиканских «Венатора» и открыл по ним огонь, не подозревая, что Скайуокер расставил для него ловушку. Когда Гривусу уже стало казаться, что победа за ним, расставленные на астероидах AT-TE беспощадно изрешетили его флот из всех своих орудий. Поняв, что его фрегатам пришёл конец, Гривус передал командованием флотом дроиду-командиру OOM и поспешил покинуть поле битвы на «Бездушном I». Скайуокер погнался за истребителем Гривуса на своём лёгком перехватчике Дельта-7B, но был подбит обломками сепаратистского флота, и не смог помешать выходу киборга в гиперпространство. После поражения сепаратистов у Ботавуи трандошанский мусорщик Га Нахкт связался с Гривусом и предложил продать ему R2-D2, республиканского дроида-астромеханика, найденного им на поле битвы. Гривус согласился «купить» дроида, но грубо пресёк все попытки Га Нахкта завысить на него цену. Столкновение на «Небесной станции» thumb|250px|Гривус убивает Га Нахкта. Дроид-шпион Гривуса R3-S6 выдал генералу местонахождение своего нового хозяина, Энакина Скайуокера, когда тот собирал разведданные в подконтрольном Конфедерации участке космоса. Гривус прибыл в означенное пространство во главе двух фрегатов типа «Щедрый» и спустил на Скайуокера эскадрилью дроидов-стервятников. Скайуокер едва не погиб, но успел скрыться от сил сепаратистов на подогнанном Асокой Тано корабле «Сумерки». После бегства Скайуокера разозлённый Гривус сорвал свою злость на одном из боевых дроидов B1. Вскоре после этого Гривус отправился на одну из лун планеты Руусан, где располагался сепаратистский пост прослушивания под названием «Небесная станция». После прибытия туда Га Нахкта и R2-D2 Гривус приказал трандошанину извлечь из дроида память. Выяснив, что дроиду ни разу не чистили память, жадный до денег Га Нахкт попросил у Гривуса дополнительную плату, и был «награждён» ударом светового меча в спину. Узнав от R3-S6, что джедаи задумали уничтожить станцию, Гривус приказал своим «Магнастражам» охранять R2, а сам отправился «поприветствовать» незваных гостей. После обнаружения Асоки Тано и её солдат-клонов киборг приказал доставить R2 на его истребитель «Бездушный I», а сам thumb|left|280px|Гривус сражается с Асокой Тано на борту «Небесной станции». Отбросив от себя Асоку Тано, генерал убил трёх её клонов и оглушил двух остальных ударом об стену. Когда генерал занёс свой меч над беспомощным клоном-капитаном Рексом, Асока парировала его удар и сошлась с киборгом в неравном поединке на световых мечах. После непродолжительного, но ожесточённого боя с киборгом Тано поняла, что проигрывает, и сбежала вместе с R3-S6 на станционный склад, увлекая за собой Гривуса. Пока Тано играла с Гривусом в «кошки-мышки», капитан Рекс и другой клон пришли в себя и установили взрывчатку в отсеке с главным реактором. Узнав от R3, что генерал-джедай Энакин Скайуокер прибыл на станцию за своим прежним астромехаником R2-D2 и собирает своих уцелевших бойцов на посадочной площадке, Гривус приказал ему задержать их. После обнаружения Асоки Тано Гривус схватил падавана за горло и забрал себе её зелёный световой меч. thumb|270px|Гривус душит за горло пойманную им Асоку Тано. Хотя киборг заверил Асоку, что её учителю не удастся уничтожить «Небесную станцию», вскоре после этого республиканский отряд активировал взрывчатку в главном реакторе и нанёс станции тяжелейщие повреждения. Не имея не малейшего желания стать очередной жертвой безжалостного убийцы джедаев, Тано обрезала своим мечом сжимавшую её горло механическую руку, увернулась ото всех ударов Гривуса и добралась до Скайуокера и его клонов по вентиляционной шахте. Пока «Небесная станция» медленно падала на поверхность спутника Руусана, взбешённый очередным поражением Гривус залез в свой верный «Бездушный I» и поспешил скрыться от республиканцев на территории сепаратистов. R2-D2 уничтожил своего предательского преемника и вернулся на службу Скайуокеру. Новые победы и поражения В том же году Дарт Сидиус предоставил Гривусу секретные республиканские коды, благодаря которым Сепаратистский флот взял под контроль планету ДжанФатал в системе Фат. Вскоре после этого Гривус произвёл атаку на планету Котлис, но был вынужден отступить после вмешательства сил под командованием Скайуокера и Кеноби. Во время битвы при Ядре Ортая генерал Гривус прибыл на помощь своим силам во главе нескольких фрегатов типа «Щедрый» и одного авианесущего разрушителя типа «Провидение». Прибытие подкрепления изменило ход сражения в пользу сепаратистов, и силы республиканцев были вынуждены спасаться бегством. thumb|left|280px|Генерал Гривус и Асажж Вентресс планируют нападение на Камино. В том же году генерал Гривус начал планировать повторную атаку сепаратистов на каминоанские клонирующие фабрики, чтобы положить конец производству солдат-клонов. Первая попытка сепаратистов захватить планету, как известно, закончилась поражением. Зная о том, что гарнизоны республиканских постов прослушивания смогут предупредить нападение, Гривус отправил на их ликвидацию отряды дроидов-коммандос серии BX. Несмотря на свою неприязнь к Гривусу, Тёмная служительница Асажж Вентресс согласилась помочь ему в подготовке нападения. После отправки отряда коммандос на зачистку станции Риши Гривус связался с Вентресс и убедился в том, что все приготовления к атаке успешно завершены. Когда сепаратистский флот приготовился войти систему Камино, Гривус узнал о потере связи с дроидами-коммандос на луне Риши и отправил туда значительное подкрепление. Не имея возможности предупредить своё командование каким-либо иным способом, республиканские солдаты-клоны взорвали свою станцию и привлекли внимание флота под командованием Скайуокера и Кеноби. После непродолжительного боя с вражеским флотом Гривус увёл свои корабли в гиперпространство и был вынужден отложить вторжение на Камино до следующего года. Галактический Сенат потребовал захватить Гривуса «живым или мёртвым». Пересмотр эффективности thumb|250px|Гривус вспоминает о своём прошлом. Во время войны Гривус владел собственным замком на третьей луне планеты Вассек, в котором держал приручённого роггварта Гора, запасные детали для своего дюраниевого тела и световые мечи павших от его руки джедаев. В отсутствие Гривуса за замком присматривал его личный медицинский дроид EV-A4-D. Спустя некоторое время после потери «Небесной станции» Гривус отправился в своё логово на своём истребителе «Бездушный I», находясь не в самом лучшем расположении духа. Во время полёта Гривус вспоминал о своём прошлом калишского военачальника и превращении в киборга, но был неприятно потревожен входящим сообщением от графа Дуку. Выслушав новые упрёки от графа Дуку по поводу своих недавних поражений, генерал в раздражении отключил связь и начал готовить истребитель к посадке. thumb|left|300px|Гривус сражается с джедаями в своём замке на третьей луне Вассека. После прибытия в свой замок Гривус с удивлением обнаружил, что все охранявшие его «Магнастражи» были выключены. Вскоре Гривус обнаружил в своём замке сразу несколько незваных гостей: мастера-джедая Кита Фисто, его бывшего падавана Надара Вебба и отряд солдат-клонов во главе с клоном-коммандером Фила. Активировав два своих меча, калишский киборг вступил в поединок с Фисто и Веббом, но стоило только джедаям скрестить свои клинки с генеральскими, как тот выхватил ещё два своими дополнительными руками. Клоны опутали ноги киборга тросами из своих бластерных винтовок DC-15A и дали Киту Фисто возможность отрезать их. Хотя Гривус не почувствовал боли, потеря ног, разумеется, отрицательно сказалась на его ловкости и свободе передвижения. thumb|300px|Гривус предлагает джедаям оценить его «гостеприимство». Гривус не собирался сдаваться и ухватился за висящую на потолке балку, но был сброшен оттуда при помощи тросов. Когда Надар Вебб попытался добить уползающего генерала, тот закрутил свой меч и бросил его в Фисто. Гривус стремительно прыгнул обратно и отбросил от себя всех четверых республиканских клонов, после чего схватил одного из них и сломал бойцу шею. Генерал начал сражаться с Фисто телом солдата, а затем неожиданно бросил своё «оружие» в Вебба. Когда клоны повредили лицевую пластину киборга своими выстрелами, тот попытался скрыться, но республиканцы намеревались довести своё дело до конца и начали преследовать генерала. Гривус, однако, умертвил ещё одного солдата и укрылся в секретном командном центр, где его ожидал верный EV-A4-D. Узнав от дроида, что все IG-100 «Магнастражи» были отключены для подзарядки, Гривус привёл их в рабочее состояние и отправил охранять окрестности. Когда Фисто, Вебб и уцелевшие клоны попытались спастись из замка, Гривус перекрыл все выходы из замка и поймал республиканцев в смертельную ловушку. Спустя некоторое время генерал вышел на связь с республиканцами и предложил им «ознакомиться со своими владениями», после чего открыл яму, на дне которой пылал огонь. Джедаи и коммандер Фил уцелели, но рядового солдата-клона поглотил огонь. Когда мастер-джедай уничтожил сторожевого дроида TT-8L, при помощи которого киборг наблюдал за республиканцами, Гривус спустил на них своего любимого питомца, роггварта Гора. Затем EV-A4-D приступил к починке киборга, заменяя повреждённые джедаями и клонами части тела. thumb|left|300px|Гривус теснит ошеломлённого его силой Надара Вебба. После завершения ремонта Гривус отправился посмотреть за успехами Гора и пришёл в страшную ярость, увидев его мёртвое тело Гора. Киборг был искренне привязан к своему домашнему питомцу и поклялся наказать Орден джедаев за его убийство. Вскоре на связь с генералом вышел граф Дуку и сообщил ему, что за отключением «Магнастражей» и проникновением республиканцев в замок стоял именно он. В ответ на гневные обвинения генерала граф выразил надежду, что тот выйдет из устроенного ему испытания победителем. Калишец решил лично покарать джедаев и покинул командный центр в сопровождении трёх своих «Магнастражей», игнорируя требования EV-A4-D отдохнуть. Когда Гривус приступил к поискам джедаев, те подобрались к центру, и Фисто начал искать механизм, при помощи которого можно было пробраться внутрь. EV-A4-D тайно наблюдал за действиями джедаев из командного центра и сообщил своему хозяину об попытке пробраться в центр. Фисто попытался отговорить Надара от боя с киборгом и позвал его вслед собой в командный центр, но EV-A4-D закрыл дверь и разделил двух джедаев. После победы над генеральскими «Магнастражами» Надар скрестил свой клинок с мечами киборга и был ошеломлён его огромной физической силой и молниеносностью атак. После непродолжительной дуэли с Веббом Гривус выхватил своей дополнительной рукой бластерный пистолет и покончил с противником несколькими выстрелами в упор. Гривус забрал себе световой меч убитого им противника и пообещал Киту Фисто ту же участь. thumb|300px|Кит Фисто сражается с Гривусом снаружи замка. Фисто разрубил пополам EV-A4-D, покинул командный центр и направился к посадочной платформе, чтобы спастись из вражеского логова. Гривус успел нагнать противника и вступил с ним на световых мечах. После непродолжительного боя с киборгом мастер-джедай воспользовался окутывавшим луну туманом и исчез. Озадачившись неожиданной пропажей противника, генерал начал вращать своими четырьмя мечами в целях защиты и быстро среагировал, когда джедай напал на него сзади. Противники продолжили дуэль, и Гривус обрушил на противника череду стремительных и сильных атак. Джедай сумел увернуться ото всех генеральских выпадов и, подавшись немного вперёд, отсёк киборгу руку со световым мечом своего бывшего падавана. Схватив этот меч левой рукой, Фисто вновь обрушился на противника. Джедаю удалось потеснить киборга и при помощи Силы сбить его с ног, но когда Гривус встал и продолжил сражаться, к нему прибыло подкрепление в лице трёх «Магнастражей». Понимая, что исход поединка становится всё более и более сомнительным, Фисто обрушился на дроидов, пока Гривус не предложил ему сдаться и принять безболезненную смерть. Когда Фисто сделал вид, что принимает предложение киборга, и отключил свои мечи, к платформе подлетел его джедайский перехватчик, пилотируемый R6-H5. Гривус приказал «Магнастражам» остановить Фисто, но тот запрыгнул в свой истребитель и благополучно покинул третью луну Вассека. Вернувшись в свой замок, Гривус посетил комнату слежения и горделиво рассказал голограмме графа Дуку о своих успехах. Дуку выразил генералу благодарность за победу над Фисто, но взял свои слова обратно, когда выяснил, что мастер-джедай сумел сбежать. Хотя Гривус был унижен тем, что граф назвал его победу над Веббом и клонами предсказуемой, он оправдал ожидания сита и сохранил за собой право командовать армией дроидов. Позже Гривус восстановил уничтоженного Китом Фисто EV-A4-D. Победы thumb|left|170px|Завоевание [[Дуро.]] В 20 ДБЯ Гривус начал масштабную кампанию, названную операцией «Копьё Дурджа», целью которой был захват центральных миров. Сотни планет вдоль Кореллианского торгового пути пали; была завоевана планета Дуро, капитуляцию правительства которой ГолоНет транслировал по всей Галактике. Была произведена масштабная бомбардировка планеты Хамбарин, в результате которой подавляющее большинство жителей погибло, а сама планета перестала быть пригодной для жизни. В секторе Вимелл генерал Гривус приказал применить биологическое оружие — лоедорвианскую чуму, которая убила почти всех людей этого сектора, включая клонов из республиканской армии. Памятуя о своем долге перед Кали, генерал Гривус привёл армию дроидов на Товарскл, полностью уничтожив популяцию ям’рии. В попытке защитить планету погибли джедаи Пурот и Нистаммал. За три года войны сепаратисты захватили станцию Бавхар, Надием, Тогорию, Вандос и Белдерон. thumb|170px|Гривус на планете [[Вандос]] Также в 20 ДБЯ Гривус похитил Кайена, посла расы анксов с Гравлекс Мед, чтобы устроить на планете Вандос ловушку для джедаев. Хотя Кайену и удалось бежать, эта ловушка позволила Гривусу убить мастеров-джедаев Т'чуку Д'уна и Джммаара. После этого падаван Т’чуки Д’уна Флинн Кибо и несколько других джедаев (Б’Дард Тоун и Коди Тай) стали охотиться на Гривуса, надеясь убить его. Они нашли его на луне Белсус в системе Аноат, но переоценили свои силы; джедаи Флинн Кибо и Б’Дард Тоун были убиты. Семь месяцев спустя в битве на Боз Пити в 19 ДБЯ Гривус убил джедая Суна Бейтса. Во время второй битвы на Загоба Гривусу почти удалось убить юного Бобу Фетта, который выжил благодаря тому, что инсценировал собственную смерть.Boba Fett: A New Threat Также на Загобе Гривус убил Фиркранна, одного из Железных Рыцарей с планеты Двим. Окончание войны thumb|left|250px|Генерал Гривус на Корусанте. В 19 ДБЯ Дарт Сидиус передал Гривусу информацию о секретных гиперпространственных путях, и это позволило генералу привести флот Конфедерации Независимых Систем к Корусанту. После начала битвы Гривус во главе IG-100 отправился на поверхность планеты, чтобы захватить Верховного Канцлера Палпатина. Вначале он направился к резиденции Канцлера в доме 500 по Республиканской улице, где был вынужден сразиться с Мейсом Винду. После того как сражение переместилось на крышу поезда на магнитной подушке, Винду удалось сбросить генерала Гривуса вниз. Но это не остановило генерала: он сумел добраться до апартаментов Канцлера и захватить его в плен. Все джедаи, обеспечивавшие безопасность Палпатина, были побеждены: Ророн Коробб, Фоул Моудама, Рот-Дель Масона и Б'инк Утрила погибли, Шаак Ти осталась в живых. Мейс Винду в попытке спасти Канцлера повредил с помощью Силы грудную клетку Гривуса, нанеся значительный ущерб его внутренним органам. Это сильно ухудшило и без того плохое состояние дыхательных путей и лёгких киборга (учёным эрцгерцога Джеонозиса не удалось окончательно решить проблему совместимости органической и неорганической частей организма, и генерал Гривус был вынужден мучаться приступами кашля со времени начала Войны клонов). Но, даже будучи ранен, Гривус смог завершить свою миссию — доставить Канцлера на борт «Незримой Длани» — своего флагмана. thumb|right|220px|Гривус сбегает с [[Незримая длань|«Незримой длани».]] Для спасения Канцлера Палпатина Мейс Винду вызвал Оби-Вана Кеноби и Энакина Скайуокера. Они смогли пробиться к залу, в котором находился Палпатин, встретились с Дартом Тиранусом, и Энакин Скайуокер, подстрекаемый Палпатином, убил его. После этого они освободили Канцлера и пытались бежать, но попали в ловушку в одном из коридоров корабля. Их доставили к Гривусу на мостик «Незримой Длани». На мостике джедаи с помощью дроида Скайуокера Р2-Д2 перебили всех «МагнаСтражей», заставив Гривуса бежать с собственного корабля. Его спасательную капсулу подобрал один из кораблей сепаратистов. После смерти Дарта Тирануса Гривус стал главой сепаратистов. Он отвёл свои войска к планете Утапау и предложил лидерам Конфедерации (по приказу Дарта Сидиуса) укрыться на планете Мустафар. Хотя Нут Ганрей и прочие сомневались в способности Гривуса быть подходящим для них лидером, тем не менее, они повиновались его приказам и покинули Утапау незадолго до того, как её осадили войска Республики. Смерть thumb|left|260px|Внутренности Гривуса горят от выстрелов [[бластера]] Оби-Ван Кеноби по приказу Совета джедаев отправился на Утапау. Он в одиночку смог убить несколько «МагнаСтражей» и победить Гривуса в дуэли. После того как клоны во главе с коммандером Коди начали полномасштабное вторжение в город Пау-Сити, киборг, потерявший в битве с джедаем две кисти рук, попытался сбежать. После длительной погони он и Оби-Ван Кеноби оказались на небольшой взлётной площадке, на которой находился корабль Гривуса. Там и произошло финальное сражение, в котором Кеноби разорвал грудную пластину генерала, открыв его внутренние органы. После этого Оби-Ван выстрелил в разъярённого военачальника из бластера, попав тому в сердце. В результате внутренности Гривуса загорелись, от чего он и умер. Частичное возрождение thumb|215px|[[N-K Некрозис]] После исполнения приказа 66 клоны перевезли останки генерала Гривуса и его корабль «Бездушный» в одно из хранилищ на Утапау. Через несколько лет останки были обнаружены кибернетиком Николаем Кайнсворти, и он на основе кибернетического тела Гривуса создал дроида N-K Некрозиса.Star Wars Galaxies Некрозис провел свою короткую жизнь в Миидрильских пещерах на Кашиике, и через какое-то время был уничтожен некой группой людей, которые забрали его вооружение и всё, что показалось им ценным. Маска Гривуса в конце концов оказалась на чёрном рынке, где её из-за выдающейся художественной ценности приобрёл гранд-адмирал Имперского флота Траун. Наследие В эпоху Новой Республики генерал Гривус вошёл в пантеон калишских богов, и на священном для калишцев острове Абесми был построен храм в его честь. Известно, что та же процедура киборгизации использовалась в Центре хирургической реконструкции Императора Палпатина, чтобы спасти жизнь Энакина Скайуокера и превратить его в Дарта Вейдера, а также чтобы превратить в киборга Ширу Бри, позже взявшую имя тёмной леди ситов Люмии. Таланты и способности thumb|224px|Генерал Гривус Генерал Гривус был выдающимся полководцем и прекрасным стратегом. Он любил вводить врагов в заблуждение атаками, которые казались нелогичными, но на самом деле являлись прикрытиями для более массированного вторжения. Частью его тактики были разрушения гражданских объектов для причинения максимального вреда противнику, который был скован необходимостью эвакуации мирного населения. left|thumb|Гривус сражается на световых мечах против пяти [[Джедаи|джедаев]] Гривус был хорошим дуэлянтом. Большинство световых мечей из его коллекции перешли к нему после смерти их изначальных владельцев. Под руководством графа Дуку он изучил все формы боя на световых мечах и создал свою особую технику, которая подходила под его улучшенную реакцию дроида. Он был способен фехтовать сразу четырьмя мечами (учитывая то, что в его нижние конечности были встроены репульсоры, то теоретически он мог держать шесть мечей, хотя такой расклад никогда не был замечен), но пользовался этой способностью довольно редко. Также, несмотря на то, что он не был чувствителен к Силе, он мог отражать выстрелы из бластера с помощью светового меча. За исключением дуэлей с джедаями, Гривус старался не ввязываться в сражения, позволяя «МагнаСтражам» исполнять свои прямые обязанности. Список убитых джедаев thumb|Гривус в окружении «МагнаСтражей» На протяжении Войн клонов генерал Гривус убил около сотни джедаев. Единственным, кто часто встречался с ним на поле боя и мог ему успешно противостоять, был Оби-Ван Кеноби. Световые мечи регулярно становились частью его обширной коллекции, хотя надо отметить, что некоторые предыдущие владельцы мечей Гривуса оставались в живых или были убиты не им. Так, выжили джедаи Эйла Секура, Шаак-Ти, К'Крук; световой меч мастера Сайфо-Диаса Гривусу подарил граф Дуку''The Eyes of Revolution; двухклинковый световой меч, который в конце концов оказался у N-К Некрозиса, принадлежал Дарт ЗаннеИстория генерала Гривуса: военачальник'' — ученице Дарта Бэйна. Гривус получил этот меч, убив безымянного тёмного джедая на Некрополисе или, возможно, на Дике. Во время дуэли с Оби-Ваном Кеноби на Утапау Гривус дрался мечами мастеров Джммара, Нистаммала, Пурота и Ади Галлии (или, возможно, Ки-Ади-Мунди). Неполный список убитых Гривусом джедаев (в хронологическом порядке) За кулисами thumb|right|150px|Концепт-арт Генерала Гривуса во время [[Война клонов|Войн клонов]] * Для того чтобы у Конфедерации Независимых Систем появился новый главнокомандующий, Джордж Лукас попросил художественный отдел Lucas Films разработать образ, который он охарактеризовал как «генерал дроид». Поскольку изначальное описание было самым общим, то на свет появилось огромное количество концепт-арта, изображавшее Гривуса то полностью механическим созданием, то киборгом. * Первоначальный дизайн персонажа разработал художник Уоррен Фу ( ), который позднее нарисовал комикс «Генерал Гривус: Глаза Революции». Затем макет был перерисован, и чуть позже была сделано скульптурное изображение высотой в 30 сантиметров. Потом была создана компьютерная модель, которая на тот момент была одной из самых сложных моделей, созданных Industrial Light & Magic. * Генерал Гривус — полностью компьютерный персонаж. Во время съемок его реплики читал Дункан Янг ( ), а Кайл Роулинг ( ) в синем или зелёном костюме изображал генерала во время съёмок сражений с Оби-Ваном Кеноби. * Первый раз Гривус появился на экранах в двадцатой серии мультипликационного сериала «Войны клонов». * В 20 серии «Войн клонов» Гривус держит один из мечей с помощью ноги, и два других в руках. Причина, по которой он не использует все четыре руки, неясна, возможно, тогда ещё его четырёхрукость не была придумана. В дополнение к этому, в 20 серии у него пятипалые конечности (на самом деле у него по три пальца на каждой конечности, что в сумме даёт шесть, если он пользуется двумя руками). * В мультфильмах Гривуса озвучивал Джон Димаджио ( ) и Ричард Макгонагал ( ), в «Мести ситов», в игре по «Мести ситов» и в игре Star Wars: Battlefront II его озвучивал Мэтью Вуд ( ). * Изначально предполагалось, что Гривуса будет озвучивать Гэри Олдмэн, однако ему пришлось отказаться от этого, так как «Месть ситов» создавалась вне Гильдии актёров кинематографа, в которой состоит Олдмэн. * Причины, по которым у Гривуса в фильме такие проблемы с лёгкими, довольно запутанны. Реальным поводом послужила простуда Джорджа Лукаса, после которой он сказал, что было бы интересно, если бы новый персонаж заходился в приступах кашля. В результате сценаристы придумали две причины кашля Гривуса. Первой причиной стало то, что технология киборгизации была ещё несовершенной, и его превращение в киборга стало важным шагом вперёд. Второй причиной стало повреждение грудной клетки Гривуса Мейсом Винду во время битвы за Корусант. По меньшей мере, в трёх источниках (комиксах Deep Forest из сборника «Визионеры», комиксах «Звёздные войны: Одержимость», и во втором сезоне мультфильма «Войны клонов») наличествует кашляющий Гривус. Принято считать, что с начала Войн клонов состояние лёгких Гривуса всё ухудшалось, и после удара Винду кашель стал практически постоянным. И, разумеется, кашель Гривуса должен напоминать зрителям о проблемах с дыханием у Дарта Вейдера. right|thumb|180px|Гривус: изображение из «Нового основного справочника по дроидам» * В аудиокомментарии к мультфильму было сказано, что стиль фехтования Гривуса навеян экзотическими боевыми искусствами, такими как капоэйра. * Известно, что цвет плаща Гривуса поменялся — в ранних комиксах по «Войнам клонов» и промо-материалах он был белым с красной подкладкой, а в фильме он тёмно-серый, хотя и там есть два неисправленных кадра с исходным цветом плаща. * 25 октября 2005 года официальный сайт выпустил небольшой подарок к Хэллоуину — несколько звуковых эффектов и небольшой диалог, специально для этого случая записанный Мэтью Вудом. Этот файл доступен для прослушивания только членам «Гиперспейса». * В книге «Лабиринт зла» утверждалось, что в нижние конечности Гривуса были встроены репульсоры, а значит, он теоретически мог использовать шесть световых мечей. Однако больше это нигде не подтвердилось. * В дополнении к игре Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds генерал Сев’Ранс Танн была названа Главнокомандующим армией сепаратистов. Считается, что Гривус стал её преемником, после того как она погибла на Кранте от руки мастера Эчуу Шен-Джона. * В одном из комиксов (General Grievous, № 3) было показано, что Гривус может отражать выстрелы из бластера с помощью светового меча. Ранее считалось, что подобное могут делать только чувствительные к Силе. Эту его способность также можно увидеть в играх Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds и Lego Star Wars: The Video Game. * В игре Star Wars: Republic Commando у игрока есть возможность увидеть генерала на Кашиике, однако он улетает, прежде чем игрок подходит к нему на достаточно близкое расстояние. * Внешний вид генерала Гривуса был придуман благодаря бутылке с жидким мылом. Появления * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel / junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Battle Begins'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Forces of Darkness'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 1) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Hunt for Grievous'' * *''The Droid Deception'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Terror on the Twilight'' - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.5 *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Deep Forest'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 4'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 5'' * *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' *''Orders'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Galactic Crisis'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: Obi-Wan's Foe'' *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica}} Неканонические появления thumb|Генерал в Лего стиле *Dark Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''General Grievous Halloween audiocast'' *''The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars'' ad *''Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars '' Источники * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' * *''Empire Star Wars 20th Anniversary bonus mag'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * * * *''Strangers Among Us: The Aliens Who Built the Galactic Empire'' * *''Power of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' * * * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и ссылки Ссылки * Категория:Киборги Категория:Члены Межгалактического банковского клана Категория:Военачальники Категория:Калишцы Категория:Мужчины Категория:Охотники на джедаев Категория:Стрелки и снайперы Категория:Божества Категория:Умершие в 19 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на Утапау Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Сепаратистские адмиралы и генералы